terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse Of The Watching Man
Plot The episode starts with Mason, Meggy, Mr. Game & Watch, and Luigi sitting on logs by a campfire. Meggy complains that she's bored and getting eaten up by bugs. A bug then flies to Meggy, who spits orange paint at it (forcing it back and then getting it stuck like glue to the log). Mason suggests they tell scary stories. Meggy agrees but says they should go inside the tent. Mason, Meggy, Mr. Game And Watch, and Luigi then go into the tent. Mason zips up the flap and locks it. He thens covers the screen window with the curtains and locks the windows. Then, they crawl inside their sleeping bags. Mason begins to tell the story of the Watching Man. He was a normal camper in the woods. However, one day he when hunting, fell off a cliff along with a bear. He climbed back up, but the bear ripped everything on both his arms past the elbows clean off. The man could not pay for treatment of mechanical arms, so he replaced them with daggers. However, he ended up going insane. He went to the Murtatints family. He murdered the entire family. He ended up living in the woods. Anyone who had anything to do with him died. A couple kids went to where his house was said to be and were never seen or heard from again. A mayor talked badly about him at an election and the next morning, was found dead and mangled in his bed. Luigi then screams out of fear and asks for Mason to stop. Mason assures him it is okay because everybody knows the Watching Man is not real. They then all go to sleep. In the middle of the night, everyone wakes with the sound of footsteps. Luigi gets terrified but Meggy assures him it is okay. Meggy does a check and calls everyone with them calling back to check on everyone. She does not get a response from Mason though. They move over his blankets and find a mangled mushed-up bloody and cut-up corpse of Mason. The footsteps outside now sound closer and louder and they can hear evil giggling. Luigi freaks out and starts panicking. The guy outside is now ripping through the tent door! Meggy gets everyone out the tent window. As everyone escapes, she crawls through but gets pulled back in by a pair of black hands. The camera zooms outside the tent and the silhouettes of Meggy and another tall figure can be seen through the tent walls. Meggy is heard screaming as the tall man silhouette stabs a silhouette dagger through her silhouette and silhouette blood can be seen splattering inside the tent. The camera cuts to Luigi and Mr. Game And Watch. They are joined by Mario, Princess Bloodstone, Kirby, Link, and Bowser who were also camping. They say Princess Peach got stabbed to death by this weird tall psycho. They join up and start running and eventually they make it an abandoned cottage in the woods. They all come in except Bowser because he is too big to come inside. They barricade all the doors and windows and Mr. Game And Watch volunteers to phone the police because he is the only one of them who knows morse code (except Mason). He starts making the call and talking to the police when suddenly the phone cuts off. He follows the cord and then looks through the window to find Bowser's corpse and the snapped phone cable in the Watching Man's hands. Suddenly, a voice in the phone whispers "You're Next." And a dagger comes through the phone and stabs Mr. Game And Watch who falls lifeless and bloodless to the floor. Princess Bloodstone comments Luigi on not freaking out when they realize Luigi isn't there. In fact, Mario does not even remember Luigi entering the cottage. Everyone starts getting scared when they realize Luigi is mostlikely dead. The Watching Man then busts down the door and grabs Link as everyone escapes. The Watching Man then pockets Link's sword and then stabs Link to death with it. Princess Bloodstone, Mario, and Kirby run. They are the last three alive! Kirby suggests they eat the killer. Princess Bloodstone and Mario instead run off while Kirby stays. The Watching Man comes, and Kirby tries to eat him. The Watching Man then lets go of Link's sword which flies towards Kirby because of his suction breath and stabs him with a one hit KO death. Princess Bloodstone then runs and triggers a pitfall seed. She falls in a hole and then is heard screaming as she gets choked to death and then has her head ripped off. Mario is running but gets caught on a branch snd caught by The Watching Man and killed. The scene then cuts to a small wooden outhouse in the forest. Luigi is huddled up inside with the lights off to avoid attention and the door locked. The Watching Man then comes towards the outhouse and in one swoop destroys it and kills Luigi. The Watching Man then laughs evilly and slowly his voice fades to Peppermint Butler's. It cuts to him, Mason, Mario, Luigi, Meggy, Mr. Game And Watch, Bowser, Kirby, Link, Princess Bloodstone, Princess Peach, Toad, Wario, and Chris (who is dressed up in The Watching Man's clothes only his hood is off) sitting on logs around a campfire in a campsite and roasting marshmallows. Everyone looks at eachother and then starts bombarding Peppermint Butler with marshmallows. Characters * Mason * Meggy * Mr. Game & Watch * Luigi * The Watching Man * The Murtatints Family * Explorer Kids * Mario * Princess Bloodstone * Kirby * Link * Bowser * Princess Peach * Peppermint Butler * Toad * Wario * Chris Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Holiday Specials